Five Years After Jadens Graduation
by Olookazombie
Summary: Jaden comes back to duel academy unknown to him the next few months are a rollercoaster ride.
1. Duel Academy

I do not own yu gi oh go or the characters also this is my first story so please don't be angry with me if it is bad I will try to update as much as I can maybe a chapter a week or even a two chapters a day im very random with updates when I find time I just do it and then I get sucked in and write as much as I can.

It had been five years since jaden and his friends graduated, in that time many things changed. Duel Academy was still the same with Dr Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard were still in charge. The slifer dorm was still there but it was like a ghost town nobody was in the slifer dorm or was even a slifer student since jaden. The boy who saved the world three times in his years, he fought the shadow riders, the sacred beasts and the society of light. Nobody had heard of him since. None of his friends knew where he disappeared to he got up and left during the graduation party/prom. Syrus,hassleberry,alexis,atticus,bastian,chazz,zane,jesse and other good friends of his tried to contact jaden but failed they started to believe he was gone forever in a amazing adventure or he just didn't want to see his friends. Jadens friends without a doubt missed his cheerful and carefree nature and some of his stupidity but he was gone without even saying goodbye.

Jaden moved on but so did his friends. Bastian was a professor in duel academy as he was very intelligent. Syrus, chazz and zane were all pro duelists with zane being in the top three in the pro league with his cyber end dragon deck. Syrus didn't live in his brothers shadow anymore as he was a much stronger duelist and chazz was still the same old chazz five years ago. The arrogant and cocky duelist who was in love with alexis trying to woo her with his charm as he would say. Syrus and chazz both stayed at duel academy as it felt like home to them and chazz still had not given up on trying win alexis over. Zane was mostly in domino city as he had a lot of duels. Hassleberry was the P.E teacher at duel academy. Mindy and Jasmine were head of the obelisk dorm. Atticus was the same atticus five years he was trying to find his dream girl so he stayed with his sister alexis at duel academy sometimes. Alexis was a part time teacher and part time manger for pro duelists she had a very convenient job. Jesse along with some of jadens other friends sometimes visited to see if jaden was back or if there was any news on his whereabouts but they were always let down.

Everybody missed jaden he was always a fun person to have around as alexis deeply knew. She missed jaden the most after all she did love him she wanted to tell him after their tag duel with hassleberry and blair but she didn't in the last minute and she simply said "im glad I met you jaden" she regretted that moment ever since, she was never as happy as she used to be nobody really noticed except her dear brother who could read her like a book and deemed himself as the master of love. She remembers the moment when atticus read her diary just before the graduation party and atticus knew her true feelings towards jaden he knew she deeply loved the slifer and atticus would never stop pestering alexis since. To make matters worst Alexis's two best friends mindy and jasmine also knew about her feelings now and all three pushed alexis to confess to jaden her feelings, she was basically forced as she went up to jadens dorm in her red dress [seen in the last episode of yu gi oh go when she was walked down the stairs with atticus] but she was to late he was already gone her heart was broken ever since.

It was a weekend which meant there was no classes in duel academy so alexis,bastian,syrus,atticus,mindy,jasmine,hassleberry,chazz and zane all went to the canteen to eat breakfast and share their unfulfilling lives, they always just talked about recent affairs and how was life as they were all 23 years old except atticus and zane who were 25. But today was a slightly different day as tomorrow/sunday would be a duel between zane and a some person that was trained by yugi and later inherited some of his cards including the god cards. Everybody on the island were looking forward to this unknown duelist vs zane one of the best duelists in the pro league. It was going to be seen from all over the world no duel had gotten this much attention since kaiba and yugis duels.

"so did you guys hear that duelist who is going to play zane hasn't lost a duel in like five years his record is like 120 wins and yet to lose" syrus said cheerfully

"well hopefully he lives up to his record" zane said

"tomorrow is going to be a amazing match" bastian said

"yeah only if the serge was here to watch it he wouldn't even eat breakfast until he witnesses the duel" hassleberry said sadly

"I wonder where jaden is, it hasn't been as fun since he suddenly left" alexis said staring at her food

"ah lexi is missing her little boyfriend" atticus said gleefully

Alexis just gave him a stare that could kill him eventually, he backed off and stayed quiet looking a bit scared.

"This unknown duelist must be a cutie he could be the dream boyfriend" jasmine and mindy both said at the same time trying to lift the mood

"I would never really say this but I miss the slifer slacker he was a worthy rival but when I find him im going to beat him in a duel again" chazz said which shocked a few people in the room

"wow chazz I never knew you kept stuff like that inside of you" bastian said

"chazz you know you are yet to beat jaden in a duel" alexis said

"but lexi-pie with you on my side there is nothing I cant do" chazz said with hearts in his eyes

"chazz for the hundredth time im not yours and I never will be get that into your thick skull and don't ever call me lexi-pie" alexis shouted at chazz who ran behind atticus

"so what is everybody going to do today" atticus asked trying to calm alexis down by changing the subject

"practise with zane for his match" syrus said as he looked over to zane who simply just nodded with no emotion on his face as always he was the serious all the time zane.

"me and jazz are gonna look for some cute boys to hang out with" mindy said

"me and chazz are going to settle some scores" hassleberry said glaring at chazz for all the times he disrespected jaden and him

"we are dino brain" chazz said folding his arms

"well im probably going to carry on with my invention of a new duel disk capable of all the best monsters in one deck" bastian said

"you know nobody's deck will suit to your invention" syrus said

"you never know" bastian replied

"so lexi what are you going to do" atticus said

"I think im just going to head back to my dorm and finish off marking some tests or something to keep me occupied" alexis said standing out of her seat heading towards the door

"well looks like im on my own then" atticus said sadly

Soon after everybody followed alexis in leaving the canteen time went bye quickly throughout the day and it was now midnight everybody was probably fast asleep remembering to wake up and get a good seat in the duel arena for tomorrows showdown thriller match. However a particular blonde in a blue uniform similar to the obelisk uniform was standing looking out to the horizon from her and jadens favourite spot, the slifer dorm cliffs she always went there when she needed to talk to jaden but he wasn't there anymore she just needed jaden for one second to look into her eyes and see if he loves her just like she loved him. She remembered every small detail and memory of her time with jaden there was never a time were jaden didn't make her feel as sad as she was now, every about him was perfect his beautiful hair and his smile that made alexis emotions go haywire, she wanted to stare into his chocolate eyes forever. A tear fell down and brushed off her cheek she couldn't stand life anymore without jaden he wasn't a pervert like all the other boys on the island except zane and atticus. She had love confessions from nearly all the boys on the island and she rejected every single one of them. To make matters worse her parents were trying to get alexis married or at least engaged by the end of the school year which was only a week away. She hated life she needed jaden to be her hero one more time, as tears escaped her eyes she screamed into the horizon "jaden please come back." she turned around and headed back towards her dorm hoping she would feel better in the morning.

That was my first chapter make sure to review as it helps me out a lot I don't know whether im going to include duels as im not that good at writing them.


	2. The Duel

It was now a little later than midnight and there were many planes flying from domino city to their destinations and in one particular plane there was jaden yuki relaxed in his seat he couldn't go to sleep not when he was going back to the place he suddenly left [duel academy] he couldn't face his friends yet. Jaden was deep in thought, He didn't know what his friends would do especially alexis who was became very close to jaden during his last year. He just couldn't get his mind round the night after his and Alexis's tag team duel, he couldn't figure out exactly what she was saying he wanted her to say she loved him but why would the queen of obelisk like a slifer slacker like him. Anyway she is probably has a boyfriend already jaden thought.

"jaden you really are dense" yubel said appearing in front of jaden

"keep it down yubel everybody else is sleeping on the plane I don't want you to wake them up and them giving me a earful" jaden whispered

"jaden you know only you can hear us and see us nobody else" neos said as he appeared

"oh right I forgot" jaden said feeling stupid

"so yubel why am I dense its not like I missed anything important or life changing" jaden said

"jaden that night after the tag duel I think alexis was trying to say she loved you" yubel said

"what why on earth" jaden said only to be interrupted by some people around him staring angrily

Jaden just ignored them and just concentrated his face on yubel who was in front of him. Jaden was flabbergasted

"whattt makes you say that yubel" jaden said quietly with urgency in his voice

"well all the hints she dropped and how she is when she is around you its like her world lights up" yubel said with a little jealousy in her voice

"what hints" jaden said

"the duel to be her fiancée, you saving her multiple times also saving her from the society of light" yubel said

"yubel how do you even know about those incidents" jaden asked confused

"well winged kuriboh told me a lot and how you acted around alexis" yubel said

"he did what did he say" jaden said then winged kuriboh appeared

"jaden you still love alexis you call her name out during the night we can hear you say her name like hundreds of times you cant stop thinking about not even in your sleep" winged kuriboh said making jaden blush

"well I need to confess my feelings to her as soon as I see her I will tell her my feelings I need to get it off my chest its making me go crazy" jaden said

"that's not a very smart idea jaden you don't know if she has a boyfriend or if she still loves you, you need to gather more information to find out if she still loves you, you don't want to tear her apart and what if she doesn't feel the same way about you" neos said

"But" jaden said only to be interrupted by neos

"no buts jaden if your heart is broken you would be a mess you could have any girl you want but deep inside you only love alexis you have to wait until the right moment" neos said

"he is right jaden this is about you we don't want you to get hurt" winged kuriboh said

"I don't mind alexis being your girlfriend as I can experience her with you but if she breaks your heart or hurts you I will kill her" yubel said fiercely

"its ok yubel im sure she wont hurt me but I think I have already hurt her how could I have been so stupid the one girl I like no love is possibly gone forever from me she has so many admirers she is bound to have a boyfriend how could I have been so stupid all these years I have lost the one thing the one person I loved more than anything" jaden said sadly tears trying to work its way out but jaden didn't let it

"jaden you still have a chance you have exactly one week to do whatever you need to accomplish" winged kuriboh said trying to cheer jaden up

"yeah I guess so but I have so many problems that rare hunter guy is still after me he nearly killed me the first time after I didn't duel him and he probably knows I will be at duel academy as im meant to have my big game with zane tomorrow I need to pay my sister a visit soon or she will really kill me I have so much to think about maybe a nice nap will help me think everything out" jaden said signalling for yubel, neos and winged kuriboh to disappear for jaden to sort his head out he was confused he didn't know what to do but he was looking forward to tomorrows showdown with zane. Jaden was worried about everything but he fell asleep quickly and swiftly.

Some hours later Alexis and all her friends except zane went to the canteen slightly earlier than usual perhaps due to the massive duel that was going to take place everybody was excited everyone except alexis she wasn't to thrilled on watching anybody duel since jaden he would never give up in a duel he fought until the last card was drawn that was something he taught her and her friends. She was a little excited for the duel. However she was more depressed than usual because of her late night sleep and her thoughts to do with jaden last night.

"so we are all going to go to the duel arena earlier than usual right" atticus said

"yeah we should get seats good seats anyway" bastian said

"well its not like the duel arena is going to be full it is going to be shown across the world on tv as well genius" chazz said sarcastically

"well chazz the last time it was full was when jaden destroyed in the duel which demoted you to slifer" bastian said with a smug smile that annoyed chazz

"shut it you" chazz barked coldly at bastian

"well I heard some rumours that the mystery duelist that zane is going to duel is a old rival and likes to sleep a lot so he might come a little late" syrus said

"that slifer slacker sleeps a lot but it doesn't mean he is going to duel zane" chazz said

"don't disrespect the serge chazz you are just jealous just because he was better than you in every way" hassleberry said

"and in every way how" chazz responded angrily

"well duelling, kindness,carefree nature and friendliness" hassleberry said

"we will see about duelling when I find that slacker" chazz scoffed

"well if jaden is living under a rock or something he probably is going to see this duel" alexis said

"you talking about your boyfriend" atticus added as alexis did not say anything in response

"well we better get going if we want get there on time the duel starts at 11:00 o'clock and the time is right now 10:15" mindy and jasmine said as both of them got up and headed for the duel arena followed by their friends.

Meanwhile the mystery duelist landed unknown to everyone on the island except chancellor sheppard, jaden decided to wear own a red jacket similar to his slifer one he used wear years ago he was also just wearing some casual jeans, he set foot onto the land. "it has been to long" jaden thought he could see the academy had undergone some changes he was impressed with.

"jaden remember you are here to duel right now not sightseeing" neos said

"yeah yeah I know" jaden replied

"do you even know the way to the arena" neos said

"umm well about that im not really sure where to go but im sure I will find it" jaden said

"well make sure you do you don't want to be late" neos said

"yeah ok I really missed this place I need to check out my dorm quickly and put my stuff there I need somewhere to live if im staying for a week" jaden said happily

Alexis and her friends headed towards the duel arena they somewhat struggled to get in as there was a large crowd but as they were teachers and important people they managed to get in at 10:25 but they were shocked to see that the duel arena was nearly full there were only a few seats left at the back and If they didn't hurry they might not even get to watch the duel so they hurried towards the seats and sat down sighing in relief. Alexis sat at the end of the row next to atticus who sat next to mindy she sat next to jasmine behind jasmine was chazz and either side of him were syrus and hassleberry next to hassleberry was bastian they all managed to find a seat close to each other but they didn't have a very good view as there were lot of people in front of them and they were right at the back.

"wow we are early but the arena is already full up" atticus said

"yeah zane has a lot of fans but not this many this mystery duelist must be famous or something" alexis said

"yeah the build up to this duel is incredible the atmosphere everything only if jaden was here to witness this he would go insane" syrus said

"yeah you are right sy the serge would love this" hassleberry said

"oh my god there are so many dreamy boys" jasmine and mindy both said in unison making alexis sigh in annoyance sometimes she had the weirdest friends

"lexi look that boy is hot maybe you could go out with him" atticus said

"im not interested in anyone ok so leave me alone" alexis said with anger in her voice

"so I guess we just wait until the duel now" bastian said

"you could've figured that out with a formula genius" chazz said coldly

"something is a bit weird all the people on the other side of the duel arena don't look like students or anybody to do with duel academy and they are all girls why is that" atticus said

"the mystery duelist probably has a lot of fan girls and admirers" alexis said

"yeah I guess so I just want to know who this guy is" atticus said

Meanwhile jaden had arrived at the slifer dorm and unpacked all his belongings he checked his watch and was taken back by the time it was 10:50 he had to get to the arena within 10 mins. Jaden bolted out of the slifer dorm with only his duel disk and deck as there was nobody around so he figured he would go where everybody else was. He met up at the back entrance where sheppard told him to as he would enter the arena.

"jaden long time no see you have finally made it make sure you are ready for your duel when I call your name you enter ok zane is already waiting for you" chancellor sheppard said as jaden simply nodded to his instructions. Soon after chancellor sheppard left jaden and went inside the duel arena.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen to todays showdown duel" sheppard said only to be interrupted by loud cheering everybody was on the edge of the seat waiting to see the secret duelist.

"todays duel is a old rivalry between zane truesdale and... jaden yuki "sheppard shouted, the crowd went ballistic you couldn't hear anything you might as well have been deaf.


	3. The Undefeated Duelist

"todays duel is a old rivalry between zane truesdale and... jaden yuki "sheppard shouted, the crowd went ballistic you couldn't hear anything you might as well have been deaf.

Jaden stepped on the arena and just waved quickly turning his attention to zane. While up in the seats from one side of the arena you could hear a lot of the girls asking if jaden was single, talking about how hot he was but on the other side of the arena where alexis and her friends were sitting they were shocked they couldn't believe what was happening none of them said a word, they were speechless. Alexis had so many questions in her head she couldn't stop staring at jaden who was preparing his deck and duel disk. "jaden doesn't look too different" alexis thought she couldn't stop admiring jaden.

"lexi your hot crush is back you might want to get him before the fan girls do" atticus said quietly slyly noticing her gaze alexis was angry but not at atticus but at the girls who thought they could just have jaden.

"jaden is back he is finally back" syrus said breaking the silence trying not to cry at the same time

"wow jaden has changed he is cute he has definitely changed a little for the better though" jasmine and mindy squealed

"the serge is really back" hassleberry said hugging syrus like two little babies

"that slacker all these years are now he Is supposedly the best duelist in the world" chazz said with jealousy in his voice

Jaden just looked zane in the eye jaden saw him smile, it was rare to see zane smile.

"so jaden you are the mystery duelist" zane said with a smirk still on his face

"yup and im going to beat you in this duel zane" jaden said happily

"im not going to let you beat me easily, your flawless streak is about to come to a end" zane said with determination

"if you say so zane because my deck has a whole load of new monsters" jaden replied

"everybody snapped out of their trance and back to themselves everybody apprehensively waited for the duel to start, alexis had her eyes glued on jaden she couldn't help but get a warm sensation when he smiled his, hair which defined gravity everything about him was perfect alexis thought.

"jaden has new monsters" bastian said out loud surprised by jaden

"yup and they are sweet get your game on zane" jaden replied still eyeing zane as both were ready to duel now

"this is going to be one hell of a duel" bastian said

"I will let you go first zane so you can at least have had a chance to defend yourself" jaden said confidently

jaden 4000 life points

zane 4000 life points

"Is it me or is jaden a little too confident I mean he has never beaten my brother and now he thinks he can beat him in like 2 turns" syrus said

"I don't know but something tells me that jaden has something planned and he is going to surprise us" alexis said

"I draw it looks like your in luck today jaden, I summon all three of my cyber dragons[2100 attack points each] then I remove them from play to summon cyber end dragon[4000 attack points] and I think I will end my turn with a facedown" zane said

"wow zane has already summoned his signature monster in his first turn jaden has a lot to do" bastian said

" wow you are still as good as I remember you to be zane" jaden said which caused zane to chuckle which was rare of him

"ok my turn I draw, zane this duel is over I have all the cards to end it now I summon elemental hero Sparkman[1600 attack points , avian[1000 attack points] and bursinatrix[1200 attack points] but that's not it I sacrifice all of them to summon the one and only the Egyptian god the winged dragon of ra" jaden exclaimed giving his biggest grin yet which was making Alexis's pound immensely. Everyone around the arena were shocked how did jaden get the god cards and he just summoned it in his first turn everybody was shocked they didn't know what to think.

"sam hill" hassleberry exclaimed

"but my dragon still has more attack points" zane said

"not for long first I activate my facedown mystical space typhoon it destroys all facedowns next the winged dragon of ra`s attack points are equivalent to the monsters sacrificed combined[3800 attack points but that's not it by sacrificing 1000 life points I can destroy a monster once per turn so destroy his cyber end dragon" jaden exclaimed

"I still have enough life points to with stand ra`s attack" zane said

"not for long by sacrificing all but one of my life points it all goes to ra`s attack points[7799 attack points]" jaden said

"oh no" zane said

"now attack him directly" jaden said which caused zane to slump on one knee

jadens life points 3000

zanes life points 0

Jaden walked over to zane and helped him up "good duel zane" jaden said

"jaden you have improved you are a exceptional duelist" zane replied as jaden smiled at him as he left the arena heading towards the slifer dorm

Everybody was shocked for many reasons that there was a Egyptian god card, jadens undefeated streak carried on and the fact that jaden beat a pro duelist in one turn.

"that was on heck of a duel" bastian said with joy

"yeah but why did jaden just leave he didn't even say hi he just left I need to find him and talk to him" syrus said

"There is no point that slacker is probably staying until the reunion party which is like a week and a half away and I think he has gone to sleep where else would that slifer go he had obviously gone to the slifer dorm" chazz said

"chazz is right jaden probably is really from the duel we should visit him tomorrow" alexis said

"lexi but he is your boyfriend" atticus whispered

"shut up atticus" alexis said angrily

"ladies and gentlemen and people of duel academy for the whole week there is no classes today is the last day of school you can stay at duel academy for the reunion party and to meet the amazing duelist jaden im sure he would be glad to talk and duel so have a fun time" chancellor sheppard said

"no more classes yes a whole week to catch up with jaden" syrus exclaimed

alexis hid her happiness at jaden being back and having a week off to catch up but she had to get her feelings out of her she had to tell jaden that she loved him but she couldn't push away her confused mind with doubt in her mind, what if jaden is still really clueless and doesn't feel the same way about me.

"So jaden is back and he has brought a lot of girls with him maybe I can get a girlfriend yes finally" atticus exclaimed happily

"I don't think they are interested in you they look like fan girls and I think they are only interested in being jadens girlfriend" bastian said

Everybody was in their our world of thought they couldn't believe what just happened in the duel and that jaden was back all of jadens friend couldn't wait to meet and catch up with jaden but alexis was looking forward to talking and catching up with him but she wanted jaden to feel guilty for what he did and how he just left his friends at the graduation party. Alexis along with her friends got something to eat after the duel and all of them said they had something to do or they had a surprise for jaden, however alexis just simply went to her room to try to relax her mind and prepare to look in jadens eyes and just get lost in them. She wanted to tell jaden her feelings as soon as possible but she concluded that it would be stupid of her so she should spend some time with him and rekindle their previous relationship. Which was a very close one for a girl and a boy that loved duelling equally as much.

 **I suck at writing duels I wouldn't mind in a few pointers on how to write duels because later on the story there will be many more duels hopefully no promises though and I will try to update as soon as I can sometimes I don't feel like updating and other times I feel like writing the whole story at once so please review to make my story better this is my first ever fanfiction story and probably my last who knows.**


	4. Forgiven

It was a little later than midnight now and the former queen of obelisk alexis couldn't sleep not with everything going on in her head. Her emotions were all over the place mainly due to jaden she couldn't help but think of rejection, bitterness and heartbreak she wanted jaden but she knew as well as anybody else that jaden was never the sharpest tool in the box he never picked up any one of Alexis's hints while they were both at duel academy and now they are here it felt like as jaden was avoiding her. Alexis decided that she would get some fresh air she didn't care that it was pass curfew she just needed to relax and she couldn't do it in her room. She walked slowly towards her normal thinking spot near the slifer cliffs when she saw somebody in red she knew it had to be jaden. She had mixed emotions as she was approaching the young man who was gazing into the sky, she didn't know if she was relieved or agitated.

"jaden is that you" alexis said quietly due to the cold breeze

Jaden turned around and looked at alexis who hadn't really changed from his time at duel academy she crept closer to jaden and hugged him tightly.

"alexis what are you doing out here this late" jaden said pulling away from Alexis's warm hug

"I needed some fresh air my head was all over the place but enough of me now I am finally face to face with you jaden where have you been for the last five years you didn't stay in contact, your family didn't know where you where it was like you just disappeared into thin air everybody was worried about you" alexis said with a hint of anger

"im sorry lex" jaden said hanging his head low

"sorry is that it, for five years of nothing you just left and for five years I thought something terrible happened to you everybody was worried about you I was worried about you where were you jaden" alexis said coldly

"I was travelling the world helping people out I was very busy I was in danger and I didn't want to worry anybody alexis, I am really sorry and I promise I will make things right please forgive me lex" jaden said pleadingly

"jaden I want us to be close friends again I want the old playful jaden, jaden it hurt to know nobody had any information on you during the last five years" alexis said with hurt in her voice

"just give me one more chance lex I promise I will make it up for you and all our friends" jaden sad desperately

"I will forgive you on one condition" alexis said

"what is that lex" jaden said with his goofy grin which made alexis feel warm inside

"just don't give your friends and I the cold shoulder" alexis said with some happiness

"huh cold shoulder what do you mean" jaden said as he was confused

"jaden you really haven't changed much have you" alexis said sighing happily

"are you gonna tell me what it means lex" jaden said

"jaden just don't leave us or forget us" alexis said

"I wont lex I promise" jaden said smiling as he had been forgiven by alexis

"well jaden im going to head back as its getting very late" alexis said

"what already lex we haven't talked on ages and you want to leave already, stay for a little longer please" jaden said pleadingly

"jaden its passed midnight and its really cold plus I forgot my coat so no" alexis said firmly

"come on lex I thought we were good friends" jaden said

"what does friends have to do with this" alexis replied

"I will keep you warm lex" jaden said

"how will you do that" alexis responded

"like this" jaden said as he took of his jacket and placed it around alexis to give her a extra layer of warmth

"ok fine I will stay for a little" alexis said reluctantly

"so lex how is your life getting on have you settled down with a special someone yet" jaden said curiously with a little regret

"no jaden I still haven't found the perfect person for me but I will soon" alexis said contently as she smiled at jaden the boy she loved and was the perfect person for her in her eyes

"do you have a idea of who that lucky someone is" jaden said

"actually I do jaden" alexis said proudly

"who" jaden said

"im not telling you" alexis said teasingly

"ah come on lex you can trust me with any secret" jaden said

"I trust you with my life but not my secrets" alexis said teasingly

"that's nice lex something as important as your life you trust me with but not your secrets" jaden said a little annoyed

"jaden you know im only teasing you but you are not gonna find out my secret" alexis said firmly

"is that a challenge because you know I never back down from a challenge" jaden said with confidence

"what you gonna do, duel me and find out" alexis said teasingly

"oh no something even worse" jaden said as he crept closer to alexis and started tickling her furiously

"alright I will tell you" alexis said regaining energy after going through her weakness of being tickled

"ok so spill it then" jaden said

"oh sorry jaden I forgot I am sure I will remember soon I will tell you another time" alexis said teasingly as she quickly threw jadens jacket at him and ran of towards the obelisk dorm.

"I will get you alexis" jaden said a little annoyed and with that he started walking towards the slifer dorm

"jaden are you ok you look unhappy because if anybody has made you unhappy I will not spare them for you" yubel said as she appeared

"its ok yubel I am just a little unhappy that alexis didn't tell me who she wanted or liked" jaden said as a yawn interrupted him

"jaden you are so dense" yubel said

"what happened now yubel am I really that stupid I mean are you understanding something I don't or do you know something I don't because I am all ears" jaden said

"hehhe jaden don't worry jaden you will understand soon" yubel said as she vanished

"well now alexis has forgiven me hopefully the rest of my friends do to" jaden thought as he walked through into his room and jumped on his bed it only took him 10 seconds to fall asleep

"wow today no tonight was special the old jaden is returning I just need to wait until the right time to tell him how I feel he will soon find out" alexis said aloud as she changed into her night gown and fell asleep thinking of jaden she was happy that he was back to his normal self.


	5. Jaden In Trouble

It was early in the morning jaden normally would never wake up at this hour if he was still a student at duel academy but he wasn't anymore he needed fresh air to clear his mind he didn't know what his friend reaction to him would be as he just left them. Jaden walked slowly towards the obelisk dorm unknown to him somebody was watching him from a far as the mysterious stalker appeared unknown to jaden.

"jaden yuki you are to easy fall into my trap and I will destroy you to please my master" Titan said to himself as he reappeared in front of the obelisk dorm.

Jaden hoped his friends would not be as confusing to understand as alexis was after all jaden needed his questions from his talk with alexis to be answered and he did not want to go and see all of his friend without a understanding person along side him. Meanwhile alexis was ready to head out to meet her brother as she did occasionally when suddenly something or someone appeared in front of her.

"who are you?" alexis asked shocked walking backwards.

"you don't need to know girl you are coming with me" titan said.

"get off me" alexis screamed as titan grabbed alexis and shoved chloroform in Alexis's mouth as she fell unconscious soon after.

Jaden knew alexis was in danger and he bolted towards the obelisk dorm only to find a note on the floor to him.

"come to the abandoned dorm alone to save your little girlfriend, she is not my girlfriend but never mind" jaden said to himself as he ran towards the abandoned dorm.

"jaden you know she will be" yubel said in jadens head

"yubel I don't have time for this now" jaden said angrily

Jaden was now in front of the abandoned dorm he walked inside to see alexis in a coffin unconscious with a man that looked familiar to him but jaden couldn't put his finger on.

"who are you and let alexis go" jaden barked

"don't you remember me jaden because of you I was sent to the shadow realm all those years ago, I should kill you for what you did but my master has other plans for you" titan said

"Titan" jaden said nervously

"so you do remember jaden" titan said smirking

"who is your master" jaden said

"the one who attacked you and nearly killed you but you merely escaped and I am here to make you suffer" titan said

"what do you want with me" jaden said

"its not what I want with you but what my master wants with you he wants your duel energy as it is very powerful capable of possessing any card any monster and he wants the god cards with the sacred beasts and you are just a object in his path" titan said.

"well you are not getting anything but if its a duel you want you can have one just let her go" jaden said firmly.

"she is part of the duel jaden your little friend over here will aid me in defeating you" titan said laughing.

"how so" jaden said angrily.

"because the duel will be a shadow duel and every time you take damage a part of her gets sent to the shadow realm without her even knowing she will just wake up in the shadow real" titan said smiling evilly.

"you monster lets duel" jaden said angrily as his eyes turned from his normal chocolate colour to green and orange and back to his normal colour.

"that's it jaden release your anger turn into the supreme king show me your true power so your duel energy may be used" titan said mockingly.

"no I will never give in to your twisted plans you wont get a hold of me now back to the duel I draw I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode[1600 attack points] and I end my turn with two face downs" jaden said

"how pathetic a weak monster in attack mode you really don't care about that girls life do you jaden" titan said mockingly

"you are wrong im going to make sure I win without a scratch on my life points" jaden said angrily.

"are you sure about that jaden" titan said.

"just make your move" jaden said.

"ok I summon terror king archfiend[2000 attack points] now attack Sparkman" titan said

"I activate the trap mirror gate our monsters switch places" jaden said as titan lost 400 life points

titan 3600 life points

jaden 4000 life points

"beginners luck jaden don't worry now you don't have a monster so I end my turn with a facedown|" titan said

"my draw I summon elemental hero bursinatrix in attack mode[1200 attack points] and lay another face down to end my turn" jaden said

"jaden you really are a weak duelist I send a monster to the graveyard to resurrect terror king archfiend in attack mode now attack bursinatrix and I end my turn" titan said

jaden life points 3200

titan life points 3600

"what's happening to alexis" jaden said with a worried look

"like I said at the start when you lose life points she suffers eventually when you lose she gets sent to the shadow realm" titan said smiling

"I will win this duel and now its my turn I activate the trap hero signal as you destroyed a elemental hero I can summon another one from my hand or deck and I choose elemental hero avian and that's not all I can bring back a monster with the spell card the warrior returning alive to summon bursinatrix now I use polymerization to fuse them both to summon flame wingman now attack that king archfiend" jaden said

"ahh my life points I lost 2000 how" titan said confused

"flame wingman has a special ability where the monster he destroys you lose life points equal to his attack points" jaden said

titan life points 1600

jaden life points 3200

"but im not done yet now I activate diffusion now avian and bursinatrix end him" jaden said as titan slumped to the floor

jaden life points 3200

titan life points 0000

"well played jaden but its not over yet alexis will go unharmed but you will not" titan said as jaden was hit with a minor explosion which sent him flying back hitting the wall.

Alexis woke up soon after and saw jaden on the floor she ran towards him and checked for a pulse he was still breathing but he was in fatal condition she needed to get him to the school nurse or he might not survive which caused a unmeasurable pain in Alexis's hurt she knew however hard she tried she wouldn't be able to carry jaden to the school nurse by herself when suddenly she heard someone yelling.

"alexis where are you im getting really worried" atticus shouted

"atticus im in here" alexis shouted back as atticus quickly rushed in

"oh where have you have you been I have been looking all over you" atticus said not noticing jaden laying on the floor unconscious

"never mind now atticus we need to get jaden to the infirmary now" alexis said with a worried look on her face

"ok lets go now he doesn't look to well, get him on my back" atticus replied as jaden was hooked on his back

A few minutes later alexis and atticus with jaden unconscious on his back arrived at the infirmary and jaden was omitted to a hospital bed alexis was allowed to stay with him as she persuaded the nurse and Fonda Fontaine head of the infirmary. Atticus went to tell all his friend what happened as alexis was now alone with a unconscious jaden, worried would be a understatement of Alexis's feelings. She had just gotten jaden back and did not want to lose him again as she gripped jadens hand tightly.

"jaden please don't leave I need you I just cant lose you" alexis said holding in tears she couldn't help but blame herself as she knew jaden most likely tried saving her from danger once again but she couldn't let her thoughts get the better of her as she slept on jadens hand.

 **I am really bad at writing duels but I know I have to at least try to write some duels so I did I made it a little short as Im not that experienced with it also excuse me if I don't know all the monsters or abilities its been a long time since I watched yu gi oh gx hopefully its not awful but please give me your thoughts on this chapter.**


	6. Alexis And Jaden

It had been two hours since alexis went asleep on jadens hand and alexis did not notice some of the tests that had happened on jaden as she was asleep on a unconscious jaden, she never was this close to jaden and never really admired some of his features. Soon after alexis woke up Missus fontaine walked in with a notebook.

"alexis I see you have woken up, an update on jaden he should be fine in about a day or two of rest it is unlikely that he will wake up today so I think you should get some rest as jaden will not be having anymore visitors if you decide to leave" Missus fontaine said to alexis

"actually is it ok for me to stay with jaden just for today please I am really close to jaden" alexis said with a pleading tone

"ok fine just tonight but don't make a habit it to this and no funny business ok" Missus fontaine said as alexis took the last part of what she said in the wrong way and was now blushing profusely as missus fontaine left the room.

Meanwhile nearly all of jadens friends except chazz were going to visit jaden at the infirmary only to be denied with missus fontaine not allowing any visitors today.

"but why cant we see jaden he is our friend" syrus asked missus fontaine.

"im sorry but he is not in a stable condition and alexis is staying with him so he will be ok" missus fontaine said.

"what my sis is with him right now" atticus said with a sly smile hoping that alexis confesses to jaden.

"yes atticus im sure jaden is in good hands" missus fontaine said

"yeah I think we should head back im sure jaden will be looked after by my sister for today at least" atticus said

"I guess so but I really wanted to see him up close again and I haven't got the chance yet" syrus said in a depressing tone

"don't worry sy you will tomorrow" bastian said

"well I think I will head back and we should let the serge rest" hassleberry said

Meanwhile it was a little while since missus fontaine left alexis and jaden it was still pretty early on in the day and visitors were not allowed until after lunch which was 2 hours away alexis could not stop blaming herself for jaden being unconscious.

"im sorry jaden its my fault that you are like this I got you into this mess please be ok" alexis said staring at the floor when all of a sudden a hand touched her cheek.

"alexis it wasn't your fault it was out of your hands I knew you were in trouble I had to do something if the same thing happened again I wouldn't think twice in saving you" jaden said with a smile that made alexis feel better

"jaden but its my fault you were unconscious for a whole day" alexis said sadly

"well its ok im here now right lex" jaden said warmly

"yeah im surprised at how fast you recover, missus fontaine said you probably wouldn't wake up today but I guess all the medicines and tests paid off" alexis said smiling teasingly knowing it would get a good reaction out of jaden.

"medicines and tests lex why did you let the two things I despise come near me" jaden said with a worried look.

"calm down jaden they helped you recover" alexis said.

"I would rather stay unconscious for a weak instead of being given medicines lex" jaden said annoyed.

"jaden you are still the same old jaden aren't you" alexis said as she could help but laugh.

"the one and only" jaden said smiling contently.

"at least my jaden hasn't changed" alexis thought.

"wait did I just say my jaden" alexis thought again mentally slapping herself as she spaced out.

"hello lex are you in there alexis you are a little red" jaden said placing his hand on Alexis's head.

"Im f-ffine j-aa-den" alexis stammered growing even redder due to jadens touch and of her thoughts previously.

"if you say so lex" jaden said confused by Alexis's behaviour.

"so jaden what are you going to do now" alexis enquired.

"well first of all probably get out of here" jaden said taking one leg off the bed.

"no jaden you cant" alexis said firmly.

"why not" jaden said confused.

"umm because missus fontaine said you need to rest properly" alexis said nervously trying not to show her real intention of spending a little bit more alone time with jaden.

"but that's not fair im out of here" jaden said sitting upright.

"no jaden you cant leave you have to rest jaden to fully recover" alexis said.

"but I have fully recovered" jaden protested.

"jaden you are staying in this bed and that is final" alexis said firmly giving jaden a serious look.

"fine well at least I have some good company in you lex" jaden said.

"so jaden have you met a girl yet" alexis said.

"yeah lots of them one of them is you" jaden said which made Alexis's heart jump but come to a stop as she remembered it was jaden and he probably meant something other than a girlfriend.

"jaden I mean like a girlfriend" alexis said bluntly.

"no I don't have one yet but why do you ask alexis" jaden said with curiosity as he knew he only had one girl he wanted and she was sitting besides him.

"no reason" alexis replied calmly.

"alexis why do I feel that there is more to your question" jaden said.

"for example what jaden" alexis said trying to hide her true feelings.

"Im not sure but a gut feeling anyway lex the other night you left me in a puzzle as to some of my unanswered questions" jaden said.

"jaden you will find out soon now is not the time for answers to your questions from other night" alexis said.

"alexis how come you stayed with me" jaden said.

"well because you are a important friend to me" Alexis said convincingly.

"alexis im glad that you forgave me" jaden said smiling.

"just don't make a habit of leaving because next time you wont be so lucky and jaden while I was unconscious what happened" alexis said.

"well alexis I heard you scream and instantly went to look for you then I saw a note saying to come to the abandoned dorm and so I did as I went in I saw you in a coffin unconscious with a shadow duelist who used you as bait for me to duel him and I had to duel him I beat him but then the next thing I remember is waking up here" jaden said.

"jaden if you beat him why did he hurt you still" alexis said.

"well alexis I cant answer that now I think it would be better to answer when all of our friends will be here because they deserve to know as well as it could put them in danger" jaden said.

"in danger" alexis said.

"yes lex I promise I will explain later" jaden said.

"ok jaden I trust you" alexis said.

"geez im starving what time is it" jaden said rubbing his tummy.

"its time for lunch you stay here while I get food for both of us" alexis said.

"ok lex don't be to long with the food you know how much I love food" jaden said smiling.

"yes I know" alexis said rolling her eyes.

 **End of this chapter this was more of a filler as it was mostly about alexis and jaden next chapter will be about his friends and jaden not to much on jaden and alexis tell me if you think my story is good so far and any feedback would be appreciated.**


	7. Friends Again

A little over 20 minutes alexis arrived with some food and handed it to jaden as she walked through the door.

"finally lex food you took forever" jaden said.

"no I didn't" alexis replied as jaden was stuffing his mouth with doughnuts and other types of food.

"yes you did" jaden said after swallowing the food.

"well even if I did it was for a important reason" alexis responded.

"and what's that lex" jaden asked curiously

"im not telling you" alexis said smiling waiting for jaden to beg her.

"oh come on lex please tell me you can trust me with absolutely anything" jaden said.

"hmm I will think about it" alexis said teasingly.

"just tell me" jaden demanded.

"you really want to know" alexis said.

"yes now come on" jaden said.

"well I was talking to missus fontaine about when can you leave and I talked her into to letting you leave today" alexis said.

"Really lex you are the best" jaden said giving his widest smile which made Alexis's feel ecstatic on the inside she wanted to see him smile like that everyday.

"so you can leave whenever" alexis said.

"so I can leave like right now" jaden said.

"yes jaden but there are a lot of people waiting to talk to you and visit you mostly our friends they want some sort of explanation" alexis said seriously.

"oh well I think it is about time I face them hopefully its not as hard as it was talking to you the other night" jaden said sadly.

"don't worry im sure they will understand" alexis said warmly.

"will you be there with me lex" jaden said.

"yes I will now come on you've had something to eat now get up" alexis said yanking jaden out of the bed.

"oww what was that for" jaden said faking that he was hurt.

"to get you up because you probably would've slept for ages again" alexis said disapprovingly.

"yeah I guess so sometimes I don't know what I would do without friends like you" jaden said.

"He only considers me as a friend he probably doesn't like me or even love me" alexis thought sadly which caused a pang in Alexis's heart.

"jaden you know you want her to be more than a friend" yubel said failing to keep in her laughter.

"not this again yubel can I not have some private thoughts" jaden said to yubel mentally.

"sorry but its fun teasing you when you are so easy" yubel said making jaden growl.

"whats up jaden" alexis turning to jaden after hearing a growl from him.

"nothing sorry I was just thinking, we should get going now" jaden said trying to change the subject.

"yeah you are right atticus said to meet up at the canteen jaden" alexis said walking towards the door exiting the room jaden was kept in for his blackout.

A few minutes later alexis and jaden walked through the doors of the canteen side by side as they went inside they were both surprised as to all of their friends there staring at jaden. As soon as jaden walked in he was tackled by syrus and hassleberry into a hug, jaden tried to squirm out but he couldn't he was in a vice grip.

"umm guys I cant breath" jaden said gasping for air as they both released him from their embrace.

"oh sorry jaden its just a surprise that you are back after all these years" syrus said holding in his anger and tears.

"yeah serge where were you we were going to visit you after your the day after duel and then you are in a hospital bed we were worried" hassleberry said.

"I wasn't worried" chazz said coldly.

"well nobody asked you" bastian said.

"im sorry guys for everything, I just had a lot on my plate I was really busy the last 5 years I tried to stay in contact and believe me I tried but it was really hard" jaden said hanging his head low.

"well you are here now jaden" atticus said.

"yeah just don't run off like last time" bastian said.

"so im off the hook" jaden said sitting on a empty chair next to syrus and hassleberry while alexis sat down next to atticus.

"Yeah just don't run off without even saying goodbye jaden" syrus said.

"so slacker how did you get the god cards and beat zane so easily?" chazz asked.

"well after I left duel academy I competed in small tournaments with cash prizes, sometimes I won a lot of money and other times not so much but I won every tournament I entered and after I won my 8th tournament yugi contacted me and said he wanted to take me on as a apprentice and I just couldn't refuse such a offer and after about 3 years of training he told me I should take his god cards as it would be safe with me as he didn't want the pressure of making sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" jaden said.

"so that's how you beat zane so easily but did you beat yugi?" chazz said.

"lexi you've been quiet have you confessed your love to jaden" atticus whispered which caused a giggle from mindy and jasmine who heard atticuses little talk, alexis however was not amused and shot a glance at the three of them which scared them because if looks could kill alexis had one on her face.

"yes chazz I beat him so I am the king of games now" jaden said smugly which infuriated chazz on the inside.

"so jaden you are undefeated in the pro circuit what do you plan on doing in the future?" hassleberry said.

"im not sure I was never one to think too far into the future but I guess the next step in my life is to find a girl I can share my life with as I am 23 I have been on like a 1000 dates" jaden said the last part with venom.

"WHAT THE SLACKER HAS BEEN ON A DATE WHILE IVE BEEN ON NONE" chazz exclaimed.

"chazz jaden is the best duelist in the world he is undefeated he has a lot of fans he is bound to be swarmed with girls and as I hate to admit he probably has a higher chance of getting a girlfriend than me he has a better chance than the master of love" atticus said as he mumbled the last part. Alexis sometimes couldn't believe she was related to atticus.

"well it doesn't matter there is only one person I love my dear lexi-pie" chazz said with hearts in his eyes

"CHAZZ FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DONT CALL ME THAT AND I DONT LOVE YOU" alexis shouted which caused chazz to shiver in fright.

While mindy and jasmine just laughed at chazzes reaction and the fact they now knew who she loved.

"so jaden were you ever in a serious relationship with any girl" bastian said which caused alexis to turn her head instantly towards jaden.

"no I guess luck is not on my side but enough about me what's been happening at duel academy did I miss anything" jaden said.

"no not really its been kind of boring so far well ever since you left jaden" syrus said sadly.

"well I guess im here now and I want things to go back to how it was before and as the school year has finished I think its time for a little bit of fun" jaden said.

"and what's fun in your brain other than dueling" bastian said.

"we could go to the beach which was created recently im sure you haven't been there yet jaden have you?" mindy said.

"yeah why not it sounds like fun I haven't been there yet so it will be a new experience" jaden said.

"im not so sure it might be busy as a lot of people didn't want to go home this year and decided to spend the summer at duel academy" alexis said.

"ah come on lexi you might get to see your love half naked" atticus whispered making sure only alexis heard as she was now blushing a small shade of red as she was imagining jaden topless.

"yeah im in I have nothing else to do slacker but I want a duel from you soon" chazz said.

"sure chazz but prepare to lose" jaden said making chazz angry as he growled.

"I will come too with the pip squeak so he can learn to swim" hassleberry said flexing his muscles as he nudged syrus.

"hey that's not fair" syrus said.

"alright Im totally coming I might meet some hot girls" atticus said.

"yeah or some cute boys" jasmine and mindy said.

"I think I can set aside science for a day" bastian said

"so what about you lex?" jaden said.

"I don't know I guess I don't have a choice" alexis said thinking back to what atticus said about jaden as much as she wanted to disagree with atticus she was a little curious.

"well I guess that's everybody I think im going to get some rest as missus fontaine said I should rest a little today" jaden said with that as everybody left the canteen and walked out to fulfil their duties.

 **Tell me what you guys think of this chapter some days I feel like I don't want to update for a week other days I feel like writing two chapters so this chapter might not be the best so please review for any improvements I will take them into thought for future chapters.**


	8. Friends

Jaden just like any other day was still in his bed sleeping away, he completely forgot he was going to go to the new beach that was made in duel academy with his friends but luckily he had good friends to remind him.

"jaden wake up" syrus shouted in jadens head but to no response.

"wait solider let me shake him" hassleberry said as he began to shake jaden immensely but still jaden didn't show a sign of getting up soon as he rolled to the other side of his bed.

"jaden come on all of our friends are gonna be there" syrus said dreadfully.

"20 more minutes" jaden said groggily.

"jaden you were the one who thought of this and now you cant even get up, you really are a deep sleeper" hassleberry said.

"oh wait I know how to get him up straight away" syrus whispered to hassleberry.

"how?" hassleberry whispered back looking surprised and intrigued.

"like this" syrus said as he got a small glass of water and poured down jadens neck.

"ahhhhhh cold" jaden screamed as he shot up.

"I told you so" syrus said smiling at hassleberry.

"what was that for" jaden shouted glaring at hassleberry and syrus, mostly syrus as he knew hassleberry would never do anything like that.

"we couldn't think of any other way of waking you up" syrus said smiling sheepishly at jaden who was furious.

"why did you even try to wake me up its not like today is important" jaden said still angry.

"because yesterday you told all of your friends to come to the beach and since me and syrus knew that you probably would wake up late we decided to wake you up" hassleberry said.

"ahh do I have to go" jaden said rubbing his eyes slowly calming down.

"yes you have to if you want to see alexis in a swim suit" syrus said saying the last past in a whisper so only jaden could hear which caused him to turn a slight shade of red.

"what arree youuu talkinggg about" jaden said stammering.

"I will let you off for now jaden" syrus said smiling contently as he saw the king of games and his best friend blush.

"well solider are you going to get ready or not" hassleberry said impatiently.

"yeah I will you guys go ahead I will catch up with you guys" jaden said as hassleberry and syrus left him alone.

Hassleberry and syrus made it to the beach o see all of their friends except alexis and of course jaden.

"where is alexis?" syrus said.

"she said she will come later" mindy said.

"so where is jaden?" atticus said.

"he was asleep so me and syrus woke him up he said he will come after" hassleberry said.

Meanwhile jaden had packed his things to have a fun time with his friends he knew he was late but he wasn't phased by it, he was glad that his friends forgave him, it felt as if everything was perfect in his life he was the king of games he had just won over his friends again but jaden felt a little empty inside. All of a sudden yubel appeared.

"jaden are you ok" yubel said.

"yeah just deep in thought" jaden replied.

"about what?" yubel questioned.

"nothing" jaden replied

"you cant hide things from me you know its about alexis isn't it" yubel said grinning.

"no why does everybody keep on saying that" jaden replied angrily.

"you know you like her more than a friend" yubel said.

"just leave me alone" jaden said giving up with the persistent yubel.

"as you wish" yubel said disappearing.

"why does everybody keep on putting my name and Alexis's name in a equation" jaden thought looking towards his feet as he was annoyed.

Jaden was walking not paying attention when all of a sudden he bumped into somebody and he crashed to the ground. He looked up to see somebody pressed against his body, to jadens shock it was alexis as soon as jaden realized who it was alexis jumped up quickly.

"im sorry jaden" alexis said quickly realizing who she bumped into was none other than her secret love.

"no im sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" jaden said nervously red from embarrassment. Which alexis found a little amusing.

"its ok we all make mistakes but what are you doing out here" alexis said trying to change the subject.

"I should be asking you the same thing" jaden said calmly trying to forget how close alexis was to him a few moments ago.

"well I was heading to the beach remember you told all of our friends to go there" alexis said calmly.

"oh yeah I kinda forgot that's why im here now a little late" jaden said scratching the back of his head.

"yeah lets go then together" alexis said.

Alexis and jaden both walked side by side silently both thinking of what to say or do after their awkward accident.

"jaden don't tell anybody of what happened especially my brother he will get the wrong ideas" alexis said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"sure lex but im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable I promise it wont happen again" jaden said sincerely.

"its ok jaden it wasn't your fault" alexis said.

A few minutes later they both arrived at the beach to see all of their friends enjoying themselves.

"its been ages where have you two been" mindy said giggling as she was thinking if alexis and jaden were in a secret relationship and were having some alone time.

"umm I went for a walk" jaden said in a convincing tone.

"yeah so did I needed to be alone for a little while" alexis said calmly hoping nobody would suspect anything.

"sure lexi whatever you say but lets have some fun now as you two are here" atticus said as he was swimming around.

"join us in the water jaden so we can teach this little wimp syrus how to swim" hassleberry said.

"yes alexis it will be fun" chazz said lustfully which disgusted alexis.

"alright guys I will be one sec let me quickly change" jaden said as he went to the toilets.

"I guess I will too" alexis said placing her stuff next to mindy and jasmine who were sunbathing alexis walked towards the girl toilets with her swim suit.

Soon after they both arrived at the same time with alexis in a dark blue swim suits that showed off some of her curves and jaden wore a a pair of dark red swim shorts. All the boys wore similar clothing to jaden except different colours.

Chazz could not take his eyes of alexis which annoyed alexis extremely as she did not like the attention.

"Alexis you look beautiful today" chazz said lustfully.

"chazz I don't like you,stop being a pervert" alexis said angrily.

Jaden ignored chazz who angered him as chazz was always harassing alexis but jaden felt as if today chazz would go a little to far. Jaden decided to have a little swim with everyone except alexis, chazz, mindy and jasmine who decided against dipping in the cold water again. Jaden was swimming around dazing off as he was very relaxed when somebody called out his name.

 **I think this chapter was my worst as I didn't know what to write well I knew in my head but then I decided against it and just wrote this don't worry I know what im going to write and sorry for not updating it was because well I didn't know what to write I think this chapter is more of a filler chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	9. Aster Vs Jaden

"Jaden I knew I would find you here" aster called out looking towards jaden.

"aster what are you doing here" jaden said surprised.

"im here to prove that I am the best duelist and me and you have a score to settle" aster said sternly.

"sweet a duel when and where" jaden said happily

"the duel arena in 30 minutes meet me there" aster said as he turned around and walked off.

"well looks like a duel on my hands" jaden said looking towards all his friends.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Wow word travels fast, the duel arena is almost full in 30 minutes I guess people are just as excited as we are to watch jaden show how much he has improved" hassleberry said as he sat down with all his friends.

"yeah but it looks like a lot of the the people are fangirls" syrus said

"wow you are right syrus he is very popular now" atticus said.

"yeah I guess so the duel should be starting any minute now aster, and jaden look serious" alexis said a little surprised at asters face.

"yeah I knew he was serious but he looks like he is very focused" bastian said.

"of course he is he is up against jaden" syrus added in.

"what does that mean the chazz would beat jaden easily" chazz said arrogantly.

"yeah sure you would" alexis said sarcastically.

"umm defending your boyfriend now sis" atticus whispered next to Alexis's ear which caused a growl from alexis.

"can it if you want to see tomorrow" alexis said looking angrily towards her brother.

"so are you ready jaden to lose" aster said arrogantly as he shuffled his deck and was ready to draw.

"you bet I am aster maybe you will be a challenge" jaden said smiling sheepishly

"don't mock me jaden I know im a better duelist and I will prove it" aster said sternly.

"if you say so, lets get this duel started" jaden said.

Aster 4000 life points

Jaden 4000 life points

"I draw, I summon diamond dude in attack mode[1400 attack point] and end my turn with a facedown".

"is that it aster well I draw and I summon elemental hero bursinatrix in attack mode and avian in attack mode and I end my turn with a facedown."

"well jaden a pointless turn now my diamond dude attack bursinatrix" aster said.

"not so far I activate my trap negate attack which ends your attack phase" jaden said."

"I end my turn" aster said clearly unhappy.

"I wonder what jaden is planning" bastian said.

"yeah but I think knowing jaden he has a surprise" syrus said.

"alright my draw I summon Sparkman in attack mode but e wont be staying for long as I sacrifice him avian and bursinatrix for obelisk the tormentor" jaden said

Everybody gasped when they saw the legendary monster on the field.

"im not finished yet now I activate my trap which destroys your monster instantly, leaving you completely open and now obelisk end him" jaden said.

jaden 4000 life points

aster 0000 life points

"good duel jaden you have gotten better since I last duelled you" aster said.

"thanks aster I never knew you do compliments" jaden said earning a growl from aster.

"jadey I haven't seen you in so long now im old enough to be with you" blair said as she suddenly appeared as she tackled jaden to the floor In a hug which made alexis angry on the inside.

"blair im not your jadey and im not your type" jaden said getting out of blairs titanium grip. Alexis smirked when she heard the last part.

"what do you mean jadey but I really like you and now im old enough to be with you" blair responded.

"im sorry blair it just wont work im sure you will find somebody else" jaden said

"but.." blair said in defeat.

"anyway guys how about a little bit of fun in the slifer dorm tonight play some games and hang out and catch up with one another" atticus said smiling mischievously.

"This cant be good he is definitely up to something" alexis thought.

"yeah awesome idea why not sounds like a little party" jaden said making everybody nod in improvement

"ok the slifer dorms 8pm tonight" atticus said.

"well if jaden wont like me I guess I will have to take him and make him my own he is so innocent like a lost puppy" blair thought to herself thinking of a way to make jaden fall for her.

After atticuses announcement everybody went to their dorms and did what needed to be done according to them.


	10. Spin The Bottle

later that night everyone had gathered round in the slifer dorm not in Jaden's room but the room of chazz, his room was renovated previously and it was quite big no surprise there as he was rich. everyone was doing their own thing hanging around having a laugh catching up with one another and deciding what they would do next.

Jaden was talking to syrus and hassleberry about Jaden's parents, something he never ever spoke of and he still remained tight lipped on who they actually were.

"so Jaden have you visited your parents because we tried contacting them on the whereabouts of you but nobody ever replied" syrus said

"what you tried to contact my parents" Jaden replied slightly surprised and understood why they didn't pick up

"yeah I thought it was a good idea" syrus said

"no I suggested the idea" hassleberry shot back at syrus

"no it was me dino brain" syrus said glaring at hassleberry

"cut it out guys, does it really matter and people thought I was the childish one" Jaden said disapprovingly

"eh we take that to offense" syrus replied

"well anyway like I was saying you guys, the reason they didn't get in contact is that my dad is extremely busy with the gaming sector and well my mum helps out also sometimes I think they love their job way too much so I don't see them often or visit as often" Jaden said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"oh sorry to hear about that serge you will see them soon" hassleberry said

"yeah I know I will anyway enough about me" Jaden said thinking hard

"lets play a game any ideas" Jaden exclaimed making sure everyone heard

all sorts of suggestions were shouted out but nobody agreed on a certain one as it was either too boring or not possible because of the circumstances of staying in board and that it was reaching the night.

"I know a game everybody will have played at some point in their life" Blair said with enthusiasm

"what's that, it better not be some kids game" chazz said coldly

"its called spin the bottle" Blair replied happily

Everybody knew of the game and its dangers it could pose well everybody but Jaden and the problem with the fact that there was only four girls and quite a few guys so it wouldn't be surprising seeing a guy to guy contact.

"how do you play this game" Jaden said confused

"of course the idiotic slacker wouldn't know" chazz said not being surprised in the slightest

"well its simple Jaden you spin the bottle in a circle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them for 5 seconds on the lips!" Blair said with enthusiasm dreaming of her and Jaden

"ooh a high risk game I am up for it" Jaden said excitedly as he never played this game before

Soon everyone followed and wanted to participate well everyone except Zane he just walked out.

After the disappearance of Zane everybody sat in a circle which consisted of Atticus, Alexis,Bastian and other friends.

"well as I thought of the game I think I should start" Blair said earning nods from her friends

Blair gave the bottle a gentle but hard push and it didn't take too long for the bottle to land on... syrus.

"oh man how did I get my self into this" syrus exclaimed

"don't worry wimp you can do it" hassleberry said slapping syruses back urging him forward

it all happened so fast for syrus, Blair walked over to syrus and pressed her lips to syruses small delicate lips. she was however surprised as syrus did kiss back making it some what pretty good for a nervous rack. Blair broke off the six second kick and smiled at syrus. syrus was now a indescribable shade of red.

"sy has a girlfriend" Jaden whispered to syrus making sure only he could hear which only made syrus worse

"move on this is taking long" chazz shouted in frustration as he wanted to kiss Alexis and claim her

well I guess then its me the master of love" Atticus said proudly earning a sweat drop from everybody

atticus spun the bottle slowly and it landed on Alexis, there was a few eyebrows lifted but atticus didn't see to be phased as he had kissed alexis on the lips before when they knew they wouldn't see each other for a while.

"oh brother lets just get this done with" Alexis said sighing

the game carried on normal as nobody thought badly of a brother and sister kissing each other. the kiss only lasted a few seconds with emotionless faces left on Alexis and everybody but atticus who was happy as usual.

it was Jaden's turn, he was the rookie but he hoped he would not have to kiss another boy he dreaded the fact that you could kiss a boy Jaden used to be oblivious to love and the other gender but he wasn't anymore. Jaden spun the bottle as fast as he could and of all people it landed on it landed on Jaden. everybody just laughed as they weren't surprised the fact that it landed on Jaden himself.

"leave it to jaden to have something like that happen to him" chazz grinned holding in his laughter

"yep serge I cant lie I am not as surprised" hassleberry said laughing

"well thanks guys but I cant kiss my self on the lips so what do I do" jaden said questioning his luck sometimes

"well I guess you just have to spin it again" bastian said with a grin

Jaden spun it again and this time opted against spinning it fast and he was relieved yet shocked on who it landed on. It landed on...


End file.
